THE TOUR
by kjay1
Summary: A depressed Lexington decides to go on his own world tour...


THE TOUR 

_NOTE: So that no sue happy Disney lawyers get me later on: This fanfic is about the animated series "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and are not mine in any way, and are being used without their permission, yada, yada, and other copyright jargon, ect._

_Previously on Gargoyles...._

"Lexington," Nika said very weakly, "I was beginning to~*" 

Then Nika gasped and died. 

"Me too," Lexington said sadly while placing Nika down. "Me too."   
-From "THE VISIT" 

(To Elisa)"Well, it's about Lexington. Something happened to him When Alex sent him away, When Oberon as testing him. Lexington came back with cybernetic implants. He looked like just like the Lexington in that nightmare vision Puck gave me. I don't know if it is coming true or not."   
-Goliath   
-From" THE BETRAYER (PART 1)" 

_The Erie building night_

Lexington was on his computer in his own little special part of the castle. He was surfing the net. Usually his computer is there when he feels down and frustrated. It keeps him distracted from how he really feels. But not tonight. Lexington had too many things on his mind. Thoughts and feelings that repeatedly pop in his head every time he push them away. 

Lexington looked at himself in the reflection of his computer screen. 

A Goldish colored metal plate that covered half of his head was a sad reminder of what happened to him months before both physically and mentally. Lexington lifted and looked at a tail that wasn't no longer olive green but a gold colored metal. Lexington looked at his left hand that was also now metal. Without all of these implants Lexington would be dead right now. But he wasn't thinking about how lucky his was, because he had only one person on his mind, and she wasn't here anymore. 

A while back, Oberon paid the Castle a visit, wanting to check up on Alex and his training. Alex somehow zapped Lexington to a planet where it's inhabitants called Sarfnars, and looked exactly like Gargoyles. The Sarfnars were in the middle of a war. Lexington saved the life of a female Sarfnar named Nika. And he started to grow quiet attached to her. But in a war there is always a casualty. And then she was gone. 

"I should never trust anyone again." Lexington said as he was fighting back tears. "I'm the only one with nobody. Goliath has Elisa, Broadway has Angela, and Brooklyn has Mysteria..." Lexington sighed and then started to type on the keyboard tiredly. 

"Lex!" Broadway called out as he walked in. "I'm going on Patrol tonight on a stakeout with Matt and Chante. Do you want to come? They are going to use some high tech equipment and I though you-" 

"No thanks," Lexington snapped suddenly. He was tired of everyone trying to make him feel better by offering some new technology. There was more to him than just computers. 

Broadway shrugged his shoulders and walked out towards the door. "We are really worried about you Lex," Broadway said as he turned his head. 

_Yeah what ever,_ Lexington thought. _Like you would know how it feels._

"I'll be fine," Lexington said hoping that would satisfy Broadway. "I just need some time alone that's all." 

Broadway then walked out the room looking at his rookery brother, worried. 

When Lexington was sure that Broadway was gone, he turned back around towards the computer screen. 

"Never trust anyone again." Lexington said under his breath. 

Then suddenly out of the blue, Lexington had an idea. 

**

****

**

"Angela?" Lexington called out as he walked in the Library. 

Luckily, Angela just happened to be there. 

"Yes?" Angela called out as she put her book down. 

"Could...." Lexington paused, "Could you give me the spell of the Avalon skiff?" 

"What?" Angela said surprised. "Why?" 

"Because," Lexington sighed, "I need to know where I need to be." 

"Lexington..." Angela started to say. 

"I don't know my place in the world anymore Angela." Lexington said. "I need to go out in the world, to find my destiny. To find my life." 

"Your place is here with us." Angela said putting a hand on Lexington's shoulders. "We care about you." 

"No," Lexington said stepping away. "I feel like I don't belong. I thought about this long and hard. It's the only way. Angela please..." 

Angela sighed and thought for a moment. She knew that Lexington wasn't acting like himself for awhile. Lexington looked out of place and depressed. 

For far too long. 

And everyone was worried, especially Goliath. 

"If this would help you...." Angela started. 

"Thanks," Lexington said giving Angela a hug. "Tell Goliath not to worry. I'll be okay." 

**

****

**

_A short time later..._

Lexington was on the skiff on the lake in central park. Angela told him where it was hidden. It was behind a boathouse. Lexington wondered if Avalon's magic prevented it from being seen by anyone else. 

Lexington took the huge oar in his hand and sighed. "Here goes nothing." He said. 

And then Lexington chanted the magic spell. 

_Vocate Venti Fortunate ex rege Oberonis,_

Instantly the spell started working. Everything begin to fade in a bluish, purplish white mist. 

_...et hic navis fluctum regate ad orae Avalonis._

The water begin to stir. The skiff started to move. The clear dark sky overhead became grayish blue and cloudy. There was a light misty fog in the air. 

Lexington was no longer in Central Park lake, but in a large ocean. 

"I wonder where Avalon's magic will take me." Lexington said as he was paddling the oar through the water. 

After awhile, the fog in the air got thinner. As the fog cleared, Lexington could see something up ahead. It was very faint, but he could see a barbed wired fence and some cows. 

_Cows?_

And then suddenly, the mist was gone. So were the dark clouds, and the large ocean. 

Lexington stopped paddling, and looked around. The sky was clear. Lexington looked and saw that he was in a grazing field filled with steers. Lexington looked down and noticed that the skiff was in a large water hole in the middle of the field. 

"Avalon brought me here??" Lexington said as he jumped out the skiff and on the dry ground. "Why would Avalon bring me to a cow ranch?" 

Lexington looked at the grazing steers, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. 

Lexington soon got his answer when the sound of frightened moo's and pounding hooves caught his attention. 

"What the-" Lexington started to say as he turned towards the sound. 

Lexington saw a cloud of dust kicked up by the frightened steers. It looked like they were running away from something flying in the sky. Lexington used his cybernetic right eye to magnify the image. 

What Lexington saw made his eyes glow hot white. 

"Hyena!" Lexington snarled. "I now see why I was brought here!" 

Lexington had to stop Hyena from terrorizing those poor steers. But how? 

Lexington knew that he had to get in the air. But there was nothing high enough that he could climb and jump off of. 

Lexington then looked at the steers. 

"I know I'm going to hate this." Lexington said as he was getting a running start. 

Lexington ran and jumped on the back of a steer. 

The steer mooed in shock. 

"MMoooo!" 

"Sorry!" Lexington said as he jumped from one steer to another. 

When Lexington gained enough speed he jumped off a steer and in the air. He started off gliding low, but a slight breeze took care of that. Soon Lexington was high in the air and he caught up to Hyena. 

"Hi Hyena, reduced to terrorizing cows now?" Lexington called out are he tackled Hyena in mid-air. 

Hyena fell out of the sky. But not for long. Her rockets kicked in, and blasted up in the air with Lexington hanging on. 

"You green bat!" Hyena yelled as she was trying to kick Lexington off her leg. "I can NEVER get rid of you!!!" 

With a finally downward kick, Hyena got Lexington off her leg and was now attempting to blast him with her arm laser. 

"Whatever it is that you are up to, you are not getting away with it!" Lexington called out as he dodged Hyena's lazer blasts. 

One of Hyena's lazer blasts stuck Lexington on his head. But it didn't hurt him because it struck on metal implant. 

And for the first time Hyena noticed Lexington's cybernetic implants. "I see that you been 'improved'." Hyena said, still shooting. "That still don't change the fact that I'm gonna fry your tail!" 

Hyena fired another lazer blast that Lexington barley missed. Lexington dove down towards the right, swooped up in the air in a semi-circle, and tackled Hyena. 

"Ahhh!" Hyena yelled out in fury as she crashed towards the ground. 

"You have to do better than that," Hyena said as she sent a wave of electricity through her body, shocking Lexington. 

"AAAAArrrrrAHHH!" Lexington cried out in agony. 

Hyena barrel rolled in the air, knocking Lexington off her. Lexington on the ground, knocked out, and breathing heavily. Hyena then turned on her rocket boosters, steadying herself in the air as she aimed her lazer. 

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Hyena said laughing maniacally. "All I need is one shot and-" 

BOOM! 

"Ahhhhhh!" 

Cl-CLICK! 

Hyena was stopped when a shotgun went off, damaging her cybernetic arm. She looked down at it as it began to spark. 

"Whoever did that is asking for a death wish!" Hyena bellowed looking down to see who shot her. 

A man, in his mid-twenties with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing blue jean overalls, stood there holding his shotgun ready to aim again. 

"Git off our land!" The man said with a southern accent. 

Hyena glared at the man. She was about to blast him when she realized that her firing arm was too damaged. 

"Next time I'll carve you a new belly button." Hyena said as she extended her finger tips into sharp claws in a threat, and then flew off. 

With Hyena gone, the man walked over towards Lexington and looked down. 

"He's a devil of a beast," The man said looking at Lexington. "But any enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine." 

**

****

**

"Arggh," Lexington said as he rubbed his pounding head. 

"He's comin' 'round." A male voice said. 

"Arre you sure this is a good idea?" An older voice said. "He look like that robot lady that was stealin' our steer. They can be workin' together!" 

Lexington opened his eyes and shook his head. After blinking a few times, Lexington saw the young man who saved his life, and another older man looking at him. 

"Are you alright?" The man said. 

"Yeah," Lexington said standing up. "Where am I?" 

"Kansas," The man said. "And I'm Charlie. Charlie Aaron. I saved you're life from that flyin' witch. And this here is my father Jack." 

Lexington looked at Charlie surpised. "Uh thanks," Lexington said. "You are the first human I met who didn't run away in terror upon seeing me." 

"Well since a couple of days ago ah seen strange things more stranger than you." Charlie said. 

"My name is Lexington," Lexington said standing up. "I'm from New York." 

"NEW YORK!!" Charlie and Jack exclaimed at the same time. 

"What are you doing _way_ over here son?" Jack asked suspiciously. 

Lexington hesitated. "I'm on a journey. A vacation." 

"Well you can stay." Jack said not satisfied with Lexington's answer. "For now." 

"Don't mind my father," Charlie said. "You can stay as long as you like. You might even be able to help us with our 'problem'." 

"What problem?" Lexington asked. 

"That flyin' robot lady," Charlie said. 

"Hyena?" Lexington said. 

"You know her?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah," Lexington said. "We have a grudge. And any way, what was she doing to your cows?" 

"Stealin' them!" Jack said in outrage. "For the last two days she's been stealin' them. I know she and that Thorgan guy are workin' together!" 

Lexington jumped up in shock at that name. "Thorgan?" 

"Yeah," Charlie added. "For the past week he's been tryin' to get us to sell our cattle ranch to him. We refused. Then he started threatin' us. And then that Hyena women you been talkin' 'bout started stealing our cows. Steer mostly." 

Lexington let all this information sank in. He knew that Thorgan was Dragnok's right hand man. Lexington also knew that Thorgan was a scientist, which meant one thing. 

Whatever he planned for those cows was not good. 

"What does Thorgan what with those cows?" Lexington asked. 

"I don't know," Charlie said. "But I do know that Thorgan brought a farm several miles from here." 

"We have to go there," Jack said. 

"No," Lexington added. "It is too dangerous. I'll check it out tomorrow night." 

"Why then?" Jack added. 

Lexington was about to explain, but then the sun came up, turning him to stone. 

**

****

**

_Thorgan's office later that morning_

Thorgan was sitting at his desk. He pressed a button under his desk. 

A beam of light appeared on top of a sliver round projector that was in the middle of the desk. Instantly, the light shifted and bend into an image of Thorgan's boss Dragnok. 

"We have brought most of the farm land in this area," Thorgan said. "But we have a slight problem with one of the farmers. He don't scare as easy." 

"Well deal with him." Dragnok said. 

"It won't be that easy," Thorgan said. "If farmers start suddenly, dying, and we buy the land, it will raise suspicion." 

That wasn't what Dragnok wanted to hear. He grimaced and bear his teeth. 

"The council are starting to get impatient," Dragnok said darkly. "They want earth. They need it. The council are starting to get tired of my excuses. Lucky I convinced them to give me another chance. They are giving me the substance. S52." 

Thorgan's eyes bulged in shock. "S52?!" 

"Yes," Dragnok said. "S52. The council is desperate. Before we could test S52 on humans, we will test it on cattle. To see if it is possible to transmit it to humans." 

"Through beef?" Thorgan asked. 

"Yes," Dragnok said. "That's why I had this operation moved here, so that Chante and her pet Gargoyles won't get in the way. And you are telling me that you can't get that land we need!!" 

"Don't worry Dragnok!" Thorgan spat out. "We should have the land by tonight. Our hired help you sent will deal with the problem!" 

"She better," Dragnok said. "Too bad I couldn't get her brother out of jail. But no matter. When I call back again tonight, it better be good news!" 

Then the transmission ended. 

Thorgan sighed and leaned back in his seat. 

Then there was a knock on the door. 

"Enter," Thorgan said. 

The door opened, and Hyena came in the office, with her blaster arm sparking. 

"What happened?" Thorgan asked, as he was looking at Hyena's arm. 

"A Gargoyle," Hyena said. 

"A Gargoyle?!" Thorgan exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Hyena said. "But just one." 

"Goliath?" Thorgan stressed. 

"No, it was the scrony, bat-like green one." 

"This is not good news," Thorgan said. 

"This always happens to me!" Hyena complained. "No matter what I do, or where I go, I always bump into those flyin' bats!" 

"Some how one of the Gargoyles got here by accident," Thorgan said. "And from looking at your injury, the Aaron's must of helped that Gargoyle and by now he knows that we're here." 

"He must be stayin' with them," Hyena cut in. "All I have to do is go over there and blast his stone form to bits." 

"Yes that will be the smart thing to do," Thorgan said smiling. "Now let's get that arm of yours fixed, and then you'll go and deal with our little problem." 

**

****

**

_The Aaron's house, noon_

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Jack asked his son as they were standing in the living room. 

"Of course I'm sure!" Charlie said. "That Hyena lady is sure to come back and-" 

BOOM-CRRRRACK! 

Charlie was cut off when the front door was blasted open. 

"Alright, where is the Gargoyle?!!" Hyena bellowed as she walked in the house. 

"Not here!" Jack said as he got a shotgun from under his chair, and started shooting at Hyena. 

"I don't think so old timer!" Hyena said as she turned her cybernetic arms into shields. 

"You picked the wrong people to mess with!" Jack said as he tried to hit Hyena with his shotgun. 

Hyena blocked Jack's attack with one arm which was still a shield, and turned her hand on the other arm into claws and struck Jack. 

"Ahhh!" Jack yelled as he hit the floor clutching his bleeding face. 

"Dad!" Charlie cried as he went to help his father. 

"Forget about me! Get outta here!" Jack yelled. 

Charlie hesitated, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. Charlie turned, and ran out through the back, and into the kitchen. 

"You people must be really asking for a death wish," Hyena said as she stepped over Jack and went after Charlie. 

But not before kicking Jack in the ribs with her sharp, pointy high heeled foot. 

"Oooof!" Jack grunted as he grabbed his side. 

"AhHa! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Hyena laughed maniacally, as she followed Charlie. 

Hyena blasted the door to the kitchen open. In there she found Charlie in front of Lexington's stone form. 

"You're not gonna get him!" Charlie yelled. 

"Oh I don't want him," Hyena said as she extended her cybernetic arm across the kitchen, and grabbed Charlie. 

"Ah!" Charlie yelped in shock. 

Hyena threw Charlie across the room, knocking him against the cabinet, causing pots and pans to fall on the floor. 

"Now..." Hyena said, aiming her blaster arm towards Lexington. "I got some business to take care of." 

"Stone Gargoyle, _dead_ Gargoyle!" 

"NOOOOOOO!" Charlie yelled. 

And then Hyena fired her lazer blaster. 

The lazer blast hit Lexington. But then a split second later, Hyena and Charlie's eyes were wide in shock. 

Because there was no damage to Lexington's stone body. 

Not even a chip. 

"Ha! Ha!" Charlie laughed, when he realized that Lexington was okay. 

"No problem," Hyena said. "All I have to do is make the blast stronger!" 

And the Hyena pressed a few buttons on her blaster and fired again. 

This time, Lexington's body glowed red from the lazer blast like it was going to explode. But nothing happened. 

Now Hyena was losing her patience. 

"Why don't you die!!" Hyena growled as she set her lazer on the highest level. 

BA-BOOM! 

The laser blast hit Lexington again, lighting up the room in a bright red light. 

"AAHHHHHH!!!" Hyena yelled as the backlash sent her flying threw a wall, leaving behind a silhouette of her figure. 

Hyena forgot that firing at something so close with a high powered lazer caused a backlash. 

Charlie shook his head and cleared his eyes and blinked. 

Lexington was still there unharmed. 

"Well I'll be!" Charlie said standing up. "It's a miracle!" 

Then Charlie looked through the hole Hyena made. She went into the living room. Jack was there tying up Hyena's limp body. 

"Dad, you're okay!" Charlie said. 

"Of course I'm okay," Jack said. "By the way, can you go in the barn and get some chains? It will take more than rope to hold her back." 

**

****

**

When Lexington woke up that night, Charlie and Jack told him what happened. 

"You were a goner," Charlie said. "But every time she shot at ya nothing happened." 

"Thanks for watching out for me," Lexington said as he was disabling Hyena's cybernetic arm. "But you two could of been killed." 

"Don't mention it," Charlie said. "We had to repay you for helping us." 

"What are you doing to her?" Jack asked Lexington when he opened up Hyena's blaster arm, exposing some wires. 

"Making sure that Hyena don't kill us when she wakes up," Lexington said as he closed up Hyena's arm. "There." 

"_When_ she wakes up?" Jack repeated with concern. 

Instantly Hyena's eyes popped open. And instantly, she started raving. 

"Why you little green imp!" Hyena bellowed trying to get out of her restrains. 

"Listen," Lexington said crossing his arms. "I disabled all your weapons, and I reduced your strength, so you can't get out those chains if you tried. Now if you tell us what Thorgan is up to, I'll let you go. Got it?" 

Hyena struggled snarled and cursed. 

"Fine then," Lexington said about to walk away. 

"Wait!" Hyena said when she realized Lexington was serious. 

"All I know is that Thorgan wants this land. I don't know why. But I can tell you how to get inside his base," Hyena said. 

"Start talking," Lexington said. 

**

****

**

Lexington told Charlie and Jack to stay behind. Hyena told Lexington everything he needed to know. And he proceeded to glide to Thorgan's base. 

After 20 minutes of gliding, Lexington saw it. 

Lexington glided over a road toward an area of three buildings. One building was white with three floors. The other building was gray and round with a metal dome on top of it. The last building was a red large, farm house type building. Linking the three buildings was a small drive way. 

From the information Hyena told him, Lexington knew that security wasn't tight here. There was only three Tazi guards. 

"Breaking in should be easy as pie," Lexington said as he swooped down towards the white building. 

Lexington landed on the roof and opened the roof door and walked in the building. After walking down the stairs, Lexington was in the third floor hallway. 

"Room 304. Thorgan's office," Lexington said as he walked down the hallway looking at the doors. "I hope he is not in his office." 

After a few seconds of walking, Lexington found Thorgan's office. He broke the lock off the door and walked in. 

No one was there. 

Lexington saw the computer on Throgan's desk. He sat in front of the computer and hacked into the system. 

"Now to find out what you are up to," Lexington said as he typed. 

Lexington went in the DOS prompt and typed a set of commands. 

Then he pressed the "ENTER" key. 

The screen turned from black to white as Throgan's personal log popped up on the screen. Lexington pressed the "DOWN" key as he scanned the log. When he got near the end, he saw something that caught his eye. 

Substance S52. 

And below it was a audio file. Lexington clicked on it. 

The audio replied in a simulated human voice. "Substance S52. Will be given to us by the high council in several earth days. Substance S52 is going to be used to take over the human race and earth. Substance S52 has been known to cause unwanted side effects in some species, so phase one will be tested on cows. If successful, S52 will be tested on humans. And then phase three will be ready, The widespread dissemination of S52 through humans. 

"Not if I can help it," Lexington said. 

Then the computer added, "Storage tanks of S52 are kept in the basement of this building." 

"That's it!" Lexington said. "If I can destroy those tanks, I can delay them long enough to warn Goliath back in New York." 

And then Lexington heard voices. 

"---hasn't come back yet. Which means---------might be captured. That Gargoyle might come here.-----------increased. Level one." 

"Uh oh," Lexington said. 

Lexington knew that was Thorgan and his was coming towards his office. Once Thorgan saw the broken lock on his door he'll _know_. 

Lexington turned off the computer, and hoped that Thorgan won't look up. 

Lexington jumped on the desk and then flipped up in the air, and dug his claws into the ceiling. 

There was a pause as Thorgan walked up to his door. 

"The Gargoyle is here!" Thorgan shouted. "Find him!" 

Thorgan walked in his office and picked up the phone. 

Lexington knew he had one chance. He dove down on Thorgan knocking him out before he could dial. 

"That takes care of him," Lexington said as he ran out the door. 

**

****

**

Jack and Charlie was in a pickup truck charging towards the gate of Thorgan's base at 75 miles per hour. 

"Do you think it was a good idea letting Hyena go?" Jack asked his son as he was driving. 

"Yeah," Charlie said as he was driving, "She told us how to get in, and besides our friend Lex disarmed her." 

At this time, Charlie drove up to the gate. 

A guard came out of his gate booth. He stepped in front of the closed, chain linked gate. 

"Stand fast!" The guard said. He stood there for approximately two seconds. 

Then the guard dove out the way as the pick up truck went barreling past, plowing through the gate. The gate stuck to the front of the truck for a few seconds and then flew off, up and over. 

"Yah! Was that really necessary??!!" Jack yelled. 

"Did ya really expect me to ask him nicely to let us in?" Charlie commented. 

Jack ignored his son. "Anyway, what building Lex is in?" He asked. 

Charlie looked and saw armed guards running to the white building. 

"I have a pretty good idea where," Charlie said driving towards the building. 

**

****

**

SCRRRET! SCREET! SCREET! 

Alarms and lights begin to flash as Lexington made his way into the basement. 

"How did they find me so fast?" Lexington said out loud as he smashed a password key to a sliver door. 

Lexington opened the door and walked in. 

The room was large with white walls. In the middle of the room by the wall was a computer console. Next to the console was a another door. In the middle of the room was four large desks. And on each desk was all the stuff you'll find in a lab. On the right side of the room was cow pens, and cages. On the left side of the room was several pillars of glass, each nine feet all. On the bottom of each cylinder of glass was a small computer console displaying the temperature of the fluid inside. 

Lexington walked up to one of the cylinders. Inside was a blackish blue liquid bubbling. The display at the bottom showed that the temperature was 81.5 degrees. 

Lexington looked at another cylinders next to the first. The contents of this cylinder was similar to the first except that it was ice cold. Lexington looked on the display of the frosted glass. It was -350 degrees. It was so cold that Lexington felt the cold emanating from the glass. Lexington was about the wipe off the frost so that he could see the contents inside, but decide that it wasn't a good idea. He might get his hand stuck to the glass like that boy he saw in a move that got his tongue stuck to that metal pole. 

"I must destroy those cylinders," Lexington said as he ran to the main computer console, and started typing. 

"I don't think so!" Said a voice. 

Lexington turned around and saw Thorgan standing there with a small group of human guards. 

Lexington wasn't all that worried. 

Until he saw who was standing behind those human guards. 

Three Tazis. 

"I suggest that you give up now," Thorgan said. "Or face a painful death." 

**

****

**

Lexington remembered all the battles he had with those seven feet tall razor blades. 

But all those battles were with Goliath and the rest of his clan. But even in those fights they barely got away. 

Three of them versus him? No contest. Game over. 

"I don't know how you got here Gargoyle, but you won't be leaving," Thorgan said talking on. "You're two friends are already here trying to rescue you. But the time they get down here it will be too late. When they see that you are gone, they will surrender their farm to me!" 

"Never!" Lexington said. "Jack and Charlie rather die than to surrender to you!" 

"Either way, their farm will be mine," Thorgan said. Then he added, "ATTACK!" 

The guards started to aim their shotguns at Lexington. 

Lexington had to think fast. He ran towards the cylinders. 

Thorgan saw what was about to happen. "Don't fire you fools!!!!!" Thorgan screamed. 

Too late. The guards had already fired. 

One of the shotgun slugs hit one of the frozen cylinders. 

A single crack, a small crack appeared in the cylinder wall. A frozen, super cold mist began to seep out. 

"Tazis! Get him!!" Thorgan yelled. 

The Tazis bounded after Lexington. Lexington stepped away from the cylinder, and purposely stepped out exposed in front of the charging Tazis. 

"Come and get me!" Lexington said with eyes glowing. 

Thorgan smiled a slick smile. 

Larger cracks started to form in the damaged cylinder. 

The Tazis kept coming. 

And then... 

CRASH! Tinkle! Tinkle! 

The glass cylinder shattered, and fell in a thousand pieces. 

WHOOOOSH! 

The sub-zero mist inside bellowed out. Tazis screamed and tried to back away. But they were too late. The white frozen cloud of mist caught the Tazis freezing solid any body part it touched. 

One Tazi almost got to Lexington, tying to slash him with his arm blades. But instead the Tazi yelled in horror as his right arm simply broke off, fell to the floor, and shattered into a million pieces. The reminding Tazis tried to run away from the mist, but the mist swirled around the floor catching their feet. Tazis ran on broken feet with toes that broke off with feet that snapped. 

BOOM! BOOM! BOOOM!!! 

Suddenly, gunshots ran out from the back door, forcing Lexington to duck. One of bullets that went through the door, hitting another one of the frozen cylinders that was closer to Thorgan. 

"AAHHHH! Get back you fools" Thorgan yelled at the remaining Tazis and the human guards, as he ran towards the door as the mist advanced on them with shocking speed. 

The mist was too fast. The remaining humans that were too slow got caught deep in the mist. They yelled out their death agonies as they flash freezed, and hit the ground shattering like glass. 

Meanwhile, the back door opened. Jack and Charlie walked in, each holding two shotguns. Charlie had a flesh wound on his upper arm from a bullet. 

"Are you guys alright?" Lexington said as he ran up to them. 

"Yeah," Charlie said, rubbing his wounded arm. "We came to see if you needed help." 

"I'm alright," Lexington said. 

"Where's the party?" Jack said looking at a empty room. Noticing the cylinders, and the mist that was settling down on the floor, Jack said, "What in the world is _that_? 

"The reason why Thorgan wanted your land," Lexington said. "We must destroy this cylinders. Are you're shotguns loaded?" 

"Yep," Jack said. "What do you want us to do?" 

"I want you two to shoot at those frozen cylinders," Lexington said. "But before you do, we all must get back towards the door, ready to run. when that mist comes out, it will freeze and destroy those other cylinders, and it will freeze us if we aren't careful." 

"Alright!" Jack said. "Let's do it!" 

Everyone went towards the door. Jack and Charlie started to fire several shots at the five frozen cylinders. Instantly they began to crack. 

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Lexington said. 

Lexington ran out the room and closed the door. Jack and Charlie followed. 

**

****

**

Later after Lexington, Jack, and Charlie left Thorgan's base, they went back to the water hole where Lexington first arrived. The skiff was still there. On the way back Lexington told Jack and Charlie everything. 

"So you're on a journey huh?" Charlie said as Lexington got in the skiff. "I hate to see ya go." 

"Will that Thorgan guy come back?" Jack asked. 

"I don't think so," Lexington said. "He knows that his boss plan is ruined so he'll go somewhere else." 

"Well since ya gonna go, here is somethin' to remember us by," Jack said as he took something out his pocket. 

"This is a cow chain," Jack said as he took the sliver chain, and placed it around Lexington's neck. 

"Thanks!" Lexington said as he looked at the chain. It had a small sliver cow head on it. "You didn't really have to give me this." 

"Nah, it alright," Jack said waving his hand dismissively. "It's a gift." 

"Are ya goin' to visit us sometime?" Charlie asked. 

"Maybe," Lexington said smiling, as he started to paddle the oars of the skiff, moving through the water. 

"Bye now!" Charlie waved. 

"Don't hurt to stop by!" Jack said waving. 

"Bye!" Lexington said as he waved back. He noticed that the sky started to become misty again. Jack and Charlie started to fade away as Avalon's magic started to take affect. 

And then Jack and Charlie were gone. As Lexington moved through the water, he wonder where Avalon was going to send him next. 


End file.
